Spiderman x Shrek (18)
by MLGcumSHOT
Summary: A loving, heartfelt story with Peter Parker, and Shrek on Christmas day!
1. Chapter 1

Peter stepped slowly down the cold hardwood steps of his home, he was finally going to see Santa Claus! As he got closer and closer to the bottom of the steps, the ruffling of presents got louder. Peter sat at the very last step of the stairwell as he stared with awe at the red figure with his back turned towards Peter, fetching presents from the brown sack that was nearly twice the size of Santa.

That was when he saw it. Santa pulled out a Call of Duty: Dorito-Mountain Dew Combo Pack_(TM)_ and laid it carefully beside the tree. This took Peter's emotions on a ride as he sprang from hiding, and started towards Santa to give him a big warm hug. He collided with the large fat present giver and put his happy arms around him. Santa stood still, then said "I expected you to come."

Peter was surprised by the voice, he almost recognized it, then his heart sunk. Peter leapt away from the beast as he was turning around, there towered an ogre above Peter, the devil named Shrek.

"This is my swamp" Shrek said, an evil grin stuck to his face. Peter began to run back to the stairs. Passing the large brown sack which he now noticed was stuffed with Santa's dead body. Peter made it nearly twelve feet away before Shrek's pants erupted and his green ogre cock shot out towards Peter, penetrating his virgin ass. Shrek's dick retracted back, pulling Peter back with it. Shrek began fucking Peter deep and hard, Peter crying tears of pain. Peter's ass was being ripped open from the growing Shrekinator. Before long, Shrek said...

**"Merry Jizzmas"**

Exposions of jizz shot Peter across the room. He laid there covered in jizz and his bottom torso gone, he died. Shrek kissed his forehead and flew out through his chimney.

_CHAPTER 1 WRITTEN BY JAKE GEHL AND EDITED BY MLGcumSHOT_


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's girlfriend was devastated when she heard the news and saw his dead body dripping with cum head to toe. She was sad, but impressed. She was impressed with how much cum that ogre can spit. She wanted him. She went on a hunt for Shrek. She watched all his movies, watched all the episodes of NEW SHREK. But nothing happened.

A week after she gave up on Shrek, she heard a voice while she was out for a nature walk. She could have sworn it was Shrek, but nobody was there. She heard the voice again. "You called?" The voice said... She looked around again for Shrek. But there was nobody. "Look up" the voice said. She looked up and saw Shrek flying above her.

"SHREK!" She was so exited. "Take me, I want the full thing right here, right now" Shrek pulled out his massive ogre-cock and slapped her across the face with it. "This is my swamp." he said, before ripping her tight pussy apart with his massive ogre-bundle. This was worse than she thought, it hurt more than she thought, it was bigger than she thought. She didn't want it as much as she thought...

Shrek teared her apart, just like he did with Parker. Cum was everywhere. You'd think that the forest was covered in snow, but you'd be wrong.

**"You've been Shrekt"**

he whispered into her ear before flying away...


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Ben heard about the death of Peter and his girlfriend MJ. He was so upset, he wanted to end his life. But he had pushed on because he still had Aunt May. Uncle Ben was the only person who knew about the cause of the death. Shrek. He knew Shrek would be coming for him next. He had faced Shrek and slimy ogre-cock in the past, and lived. His family thought he was dead, but he only faked it.

He was going to reveal to Aunt May that he's still alive today, and explain that he doesn't have much time... He headed for Aunt May's house. He unlocked the door with his old key, and walked in at around midnight. He crawled into bed with May without her waking up, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Aunt May woke up to find Uncle Ben fast asleep next to her. She screamed as loud as she could. Ben woke up and covered her mouth with his hand. "SHHHH" Ben started, "I am alive, yes, this isn't a dream. But I don't have much time, and neither do you." He stopped as he saw that Aunt May was crying. Ben wiped a tear from her eye and continued, "Shrek, he, killed Peter and MJ. He's who 'killed' me but I had to fake it so he wouldn't come back to hurt you guys. But, he came back anyway. This is the end for both of u-" He was cut off by the deafening sound of Shrek crashing in through the ceiling, landing on Uncle Ben, killing him.

"BEN!" Aunt May screamed as more tears came from her eyes. Shrek grabbed her by her old lady tits and pulled her towards the gigantic bulge emerging from his pants. His humongous cock tore through his pants to show itself to Aunt May. He began fucking Aunt May, she let out cries of pain, and cries of happiness. Her vagina slowly began to bleed from the size of his massive green shlong.

Shrek came. He came. He came and he came and he came. Shrek had came so much, that all that was left of Aunt May's house, was a mountain of cum, and Aunt May herself. She had survived, and she wanted more...


	4. Epilogue

Shrek "dumped" Fiona with a boatload of cum, and got married with Aunt May. She was the only one who was able to survive a cum shot of that magnitude. They had sex every day for the rest of their lives. Until, Aunt May died. But this is not the end. This was merely the beginning of Shrek.

He was just getting started...


End file.
